A Japanese patent application laid open for examination, No. 89,886 (1975) discloses the use of a sucrose fatty acid ester at levels of up to 0.3% to emulsify fat and oil in sugar syrup. Candies made thereby do not stick to teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,615, Cross (Pennsylvania Manufacturing Confectioners' Association, 1952), teaches the blending of emulsifier directly into chocolate to achieve "bloom" control. U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,216, Cross (Atlas Powder Company, 1953) is similar.
M. Wootton, et al., Chem. Ind., 32, 1052-3 (1970) describes the mechanism of fat migration in chocolate enrobed goods. The article indicates that migration of fat from a biscuit base into enrobing chocolate is related to the liquid fat content of the biscuit.
British Patent No. 855,310, Radley (Ilford, Ltd., 1960) relates to the use of emulsifiers (partial fatty acid esters of sucrose) to reduce the viscosity of chocolate.
U.S. Pat. No.3,533,802, Cooper et al. (CPC International, 1970) describes a stable oil in water emulsion containing shortening, an aqueous sugar solution, and up to 2.5% water-soluble or water-dispersible emulsifiers. The emulsions are taught for use in producing baked goods, including cookies.